User blog:Orc King/The management of Grandia Wiki
Hello again to all contributors, browsers and vandals, I would like to start by thanking many of you that continue to chomp away at the editing on the wiki - adding little details or busting little errors. It is all positive work so I thank you. I apologise that I have made few edits recently but I assure you that I do check up on the wiki regularly, even if I am but a shadow. As I have indicated in the past, my intention as an administrator for this wiki is to keep it on the right track and to maintain its dignity (if you will). I apologise to those of you who have come to me in the past about changing certain elements of the wiki only to have me (I hope politely) decline. So much of the internet today is plagued by those who spread excessive nonsense and profanity. By keeping Grandia Wiki basic, but nonetheless pleasant and accessible, I hope to make it simple to deal with potential troublemakers and discourage their activities. I am not saying that any ideas suggested were dangerously radical, but I suppose I like to stick with what I know works and keeps the peace. Perhaps an example would help. One event that sticks in my mind as a concern was the use of speculation on the wiki. While the Grandia worlds are rather underdeveloped and allow our minds to run rampant to fill in the gaps, I fear that we must be as true as possible to the canon history provided by the games in these articles. While some minor expansion is fun and agreeable, I fear that too much speculation can alter our perceptions of the game. I hope the particular user will not mind me using the example, but this particular assumption rather concerned me. Those of you that have played the original Grandia will probably be aware that Mullen's mother was a humanoid. Mullen states that General Baal is his father and that Baal married his mother in order to obtain secrets of Angelou. The point in question is: Was Mullen conceived of this marriage or did he become Baal's step-son upon this union? Now, I know which one I believe but I was surprised that someone held an alternate view. I ruled that we should stick with the more-obvious and simplistic set of events as this is all we can take from the game. However, it makes me wonder if I have ever made any wrong assumptions about the facts from the game. What I would advise for those of you who like to make such speculation, please perhaps add it to the "Trivia" section at the bottom of the page, making it clear it is not part of the game. Try not to make it part of the main page unless it is a very, very reasonable assumption. Anyway, I am sure I have blathered on for too long here. I would also like to remind you that, despite how it reads here, I am not obsessive about such things and they do not keep me awake at night. I do however find them interesting to ponder and discuss and it is, in fact, one of the things I enjoy about the wiki. As usual, let me know your thoughts. I do hope to add some new pages soon but, for now I shall retreat back into the shadows. Have a good Easter. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 10:40, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts